CONCEAL
by Pyyn
Summary: Ada pepatah, 'Yang tertawa paling keras adalah yang paling menderita' Dan Baekhyun membantah itu karena kenyataannya disini, yang diam adalah yang paling menderita. CHANBAEK. Boys Love. Mind To RnR?
1. Prolog

**CONCEAL**

* * *

 **..**

 **Disclaimer :** Terinspirasi dari kisah saya sendiri. So, ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Tokoh milik Tuhan, agensi, dan orang tua mereka.

 **Setting :** School-life.

 **Warning :** Yaoi / Boys Love / Shounen-Ai, Alternate Universe, Typo(s), Out Of Character.

 **..**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

* * *

" _I-Ibu .."_

" _Baek, cepat bantu Ibu!"_

" _A-Ah, iya."_

" _Kau hebat nak. Tidak sia-sia Ibu membesarkanmu untuk menjadi anak yang berbakti. Tidak seperti kembaranmu yang selalu membawa sial bagi keluarga kita."_

" _Kenapa Ibu menyamakanku dengan culun jelek itu? Hahaha!"_

 ** _Tidak .._**

 ** _Kenapa menjadi seperti ini .._**

" _Kau yang terbaik, Luhan-ssi!"_

" _Gambaranmu bagus sekali!"_

" _Ceritamu menarik!"_

" _Terima kasih semua .."_

 ** _Dia berbohong._**

" _Itu aku yang buat, kalian semua bodoh!"_

" _Hah?! Mimpi sana!"_

" _Ini memang punyaku! Kenapa dengan seenaknya kau menuduhku?! Dasar sirik!"_

Namja manis itu menatap kosong novel misteri yang dibacanya. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba teringat masa menyedihkan itu? Mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menghembuskan napas, Baekhyun mengambil cangkir di sampingnya dan menyesap cokelat hangat di dalamnya dengan perlahan. Setelahnya ia mendesah lega.

Dari balik jendela kamarnya, hujan masih saja mengguyur kota Seoul dengan deras. Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Membuka jendela, matanya terpejam menikmati hawa dingin yang menerpanya.

"Haish, di luar hujannya deras sekali." Baekhyun berbalik ketika mendengar suara yang ia hafal hingga luar kepala dengan baik. Ia menatap datar Kyungsoo yang berada di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan kondisi basah kuyup. Saat Kyungsoo hendak masuk ke kamarnya, dengan sigap Baekhyun melemparkan bola tenisnya ke kepala Kyungsoo.

"Auch!" Kyungsoo mundur selangkah dengan sebelah tangan yang mengusap jidatnya. Ia menatap nyalang sahabatnya yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan datar membuat nyali Kyungsoo menciut seketika.

"Keluar," titah Baekhyun datar. Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil sembari mencebikkan bibirnya. "Aku baru saja datang, dan dengan seenak jidatnya Chanyeol kau mengusirku?! Kejam!"

Baekhyun sedikit merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat mendengar nama yang disebutkan Kyungsoo barusan, namun ia mengabaikannya. Berjalan menuju lemarinya, ia mencari kemeja putih kebesaran dan handuk miliknya. Baekhyun melemparkannya yang langsung diterima oleh Kyungsoo.

"Mandi sana," perintah Baekhyun, masih dengan aksen datarnya. Kyungsoo berbinar senang. "Ay ay!" serunya. Ia dengan cepat memasuki kamar mandi Baekhyun—walaupun sempat diprotes oleh sang pemiliknya. Maksudnya, mandi di kamar mandi lantai bawah, duh.

..

..

..

"Kau tahu Kyung—" Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya. "—jika aku adalah lelaki, aku pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta denganmu." celetuknya. Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya jengah mendengar penuturan aneh Baekhyun—walau tak dapat dipungkiri pipinya merona samar.

Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir kasur. "Kau itu lelaki, Baek," imbuhnya. Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan jahil.

"Tidak sia-sia aku memberimu kemeja putih saja. Akhirnya, aku bisa melihat bagaimana lekuk tubuh _sexy_ sahabatku ini yang selalu didambakan oleh banyak orang di luar sana—ADUH!" Kyungsoo menjitak kepala sahabatnya dengan kesal.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Byun," jengah Kyungsoo. Ia melihat sebuah novel tebal di atas meja belajar Baekhyun. Mengabaikan peringatan Baekhyun ("Hei, itu novel mahal, tahu! Jangan sentuh dengan tangan kotormu!" Yang dibalas Kyungsoo dengan putaran kedua bola matanya.), ia mengambil novel bersampul hitam itu.

"Sudah diterbitkan ya?" Baekhyun mendecih. "Lalu yang ada digenggamanmu itu apa? Ayam tiren?" sinis Baekhyun pedas. Kyungsoo mencubit kecil paha dalam Baekhyun dengan sadis.

"Aku tahu, bodoh," dengusnya kesal. "Jadi .. apa Luhan tidak melanggar hak cipta lagi?" Baekhyun menghentikan ringisannya, lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Hah?" Butuh beberapa detik sebelum ia _connect_ dengan maksud Kyungsoo barusan. "Oh. Dia tidak tahu jika aku menerbitkan buku lagi. Lagipula, aku tidak peduli dengan rubah licik itu," ujar Baekhyun sembari mengendikkan bahunya. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Tangannya mengusap nama penulis yang ada di halaman paling belakang novel itu.

"Tidak ada foto, huh?" Baekhyun nyengir lebar—ekspresi yang hanya ia tunjukkan kepada Kyungsoo. "Dan, apa ini? Baixian? Pft—nama yang bagus, kawan," dengus Kyungsoo geli. Baekhyun merebut bukunya, lalu meletakkannya kembali.

"Kau yang menyarankannya, bodoh," desis Baekhyun kesal. Kedua mata sipitnya menatap Kyungsoo penuh intimidasi, membuat sahabatnya itu menggeliat tak nyaman. "Ugh, hentikan tatapan mematikanmu, Byun."

Setelah hening beberapa detik, Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang disusul oleh Kyungsoo. "Kyung." Sahabatnya yang bermata bulat itu menggumam tak jelas sebagai jawabannya. "Di bawah ada Ibu dan Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata tertutup.

"Tidak. Kurasa wanita jalang itu sedang bermain dengan salah satu koleksi prianya—" Baekhyun mendesah sambil mengangguk kecil menyetujuinya. "—dan Luhan mungkin sedang berkecan dengan Chanyeol .." Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun jahil, ingin melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Oh, sudah jelas." Ia memunggungi Kyungsoo yang merasa ia telah salah bicara barusan. "Mereka cocok kok .."

Kyungsoo menghela napas melihat punggung ringkih sahabatnya. Ia membuat pola tidak beraturan di sana dan bibirnya bergerak sesuai nyanyian yang ia lantunkan.

" _ **To those who don't know, baby this is me ..**_

 _ **I might be bad, baby this is me ..**_

 _ **I might be lacking, baby this is me ..**_

 _ **Haters and antis dissing me ..**_

 _ **But I'm sorry this is me .."**_

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau membuat lirik rap menjadi nyanyian, huh?" dengusnya tanpa berbalik. Kyungsoo tersenyum misterius tanpa sepengetahuan sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau tidur saja," perintah Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo yang masih betah dengan senyuman misteriusnya. Mengerti jika Baekhyun bingung kenapa ia menyuruhnya cepat tidur, Kyungsoo meringis. "Aku ngantuk. Dan kau juga harus tidur! Kita sahabat, kan?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alisnya berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan helaan napas kecil.

"Ya sudah." Baekhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Kyungsoo memekik senang, lalu refleks memeluk sahabatnya itu."Kau memang sahabatku, Baek!"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar.

 _'Sahabat ya .."_

* * *

 **..**

 **\- To Be Continued -**

 **..**

* * *

[A/N] :

Yo yo wassup~

Hai semua! Saya author baru disini, salam kenaaal~ Tapi udah jadi reader dengan berbagai akun sih, hihihi. Dan kali ini dengan tidak percaya dirinya saya membuat FF dengan genre Drama yang sebenarnya sangat saya hindari wkwkwk :D

Prolognya panjang ya? Hehe.

Anyway, ada yang tertarik gak sama FF ini? Gak? Ya udah -_- /digampar/. Saran dan kritik saya terima untuk membangun Indonesia menjadi lebih baik lagi. Oh, maaf gak nyambung.

Oh iya. Kalau manggil saya jangan thor ya /ditendang/. Panggil saya Pin. Okeee?

Jadi, berminat untuk review?


	2. Page 1

Mereka kembar.

" _Luhan, ayo kita bermain!"_

" _Uhn! Ayo!"_

Namun mereka berbeda.

" _Lu, bisakah kau diam?"_

" _Ini rumahku. Lalu kau mau apa hah?!"_

Baekhyun menopang dagu, melihat sang kakak yang sedang bermain sepak bola dengan riang bersama teman-temannya dari jendela perpustakaan.

Ia tersenyum tipis.

Ya, mereka sama sekali tidak sama.

* * *

 **CONCEAL**

* * *

 **..**

 **Disclaimer :** Terinspirasi dari kisah saya sendiri. So, ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Tokoh milik Tuhan, agensi, dan orang tua mereka.

 **Setting :** School-life.

 **Warning :** Yaoi / Boys Love / Shounen-Ai, Alternate Universe, Typo(s), Out Of Character.

 **..**

* * *

 **Page 1**

* * *

" **Daun musim gugur mulai berjatuhan. Dan disaat itulah, segalanya akan dimulai."**

* * *

"Kembali lagi ya Baek," kata Joonmyeon sembari melambaikan tangannya. Saat terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup, Joonmyeon menurunkan sebelah tangannya dan mengusap tengkuknya.

"Dasar." Namja tampan itu menggeleng pelan.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan sebelah tangan yang menenteng tiga buah buku novel misteri kesukaannya. Kelasnya yang berada di ujung koridor membuatnya mau tak mau harus melewati seluruh kelas XI. Koridor ramai dikarenakan semua guru sedang mengadakan rapat.

Saat Baekhyun melewati kelas XI-D, ia sedikit mengintip dari jendela. Berhenti, menatap sosok jangkung yang disukainya dengan berbinar. Ia tersenyum lebar tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

Ah, dia ada disana. Sedang bermain gitar dengan Jongin, sahabatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengintipnya terus, sayang?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia berbalik, netranya menangkap sosok sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun berdecih kesal, hendak kembali berjalan sebelum ada yang menariknya.

"Apalagi Kyungsoo kesayangannya Jongin?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan kedua mata bulatnya. Dengan segera ia membekap mulut Baekhyun. "Kau bodoh?!" bisik Kyungsoo tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendorong Kyungsoo menjauh.

"Aku memang bodoh," ujar Baekhyun enteng. Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya. Masih dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti, Kyungsoo berbisik lagi—kali ini dengan ekspresi yang serius.

"Hei, kau tidak dengar gosip hari ini?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Ah, mungkin hanya gosip aneh tentang sekolah mereka yang memiliki penghuni _ghaib_. Kyungsoo mengguncang bahu Baekhyun membuat kepalanya ikut bergerak brutal.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendecih, "Berhentilah Kyung! Atau kau akan—"

"Chanyeol pacaran dengan Luhan si penggoda, Baek!"

"—HE?!"

Beberapa pasang mata menatap Baekhyun yang baru saja berteriak melengking, dan itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat dan mendengarnya—karena Baekhyun yang notabenenya adalah anak yang dingin dan pendiam. Kyungsoo mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Iya! Aku mendengarnya tadi pagi—"

"Baekhyun?"

Sontak suara itu membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara—ambang pintu XI-D, dimana Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang berada disana. Tunggu. Chanyeol?!

Jongin menyeringai, "Hai Kyungie~" panggilnya genit. Kyungsoo berdecak dengan semburat tipis di kedua pipinya. "Ugh, panggilan itu menggelikan, kau tahu?" dengusnya kesal.

Dan Baekhyun hanya menatap keduanya dalam diam, terlalu bingung untuk bereaksi seperti apa. Kedua mata sipitnya yang terhias _eyeliner_ berkedip. Saat ia merasa tepukan di bahu kirinya, barulah Baekhyun kembali dari lamunannya. Ia berbalik, menatap bingung Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebar, sangat tampan.

"Baek .. aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Kedua mata Baekhyun membola sebentar dengan bibir yang membentuk pola 'o'. Mengangguk, ia berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol yang membawanya menuju atap sekolah, mengabaikan ekstitensi Kyungsoo yang sedang beradu mulut dengan Jongin.

* * *

" **Bagaikan semut yang mengikuti aroma manis berada, aku selalu mengikutimu."**

* * *

"Baek." Chanyeol membuka suara setelah lima menit terbuang sia-sia karena atmosfer terasa canggung untuk mereka berdua. Mereka duduk dengan bersandar pada dinding, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa mereka. Baekhyun menggumam kecil—masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila tiap detiknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik."

"Keluargamu?"

"Baik."

"Kau masih bikin novel ya?"

"Iya."

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya gusar. Ia menoleh ke Baekhyun yang dibalas namja manis itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Bicaralah yang panjang seperti dulu, Baek! Jangan hanya, 'Baik' dan 'Iya' terus, ish!" Mata bulatnya menatap frustasi Baekhyun yang masih saja bungkam semenjak ia berbicara barusan.

"Maaf." Namja bersurai hitam itu menatap kosong novel yang ada di pangkuannya. Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya .. yah, kau tahu." Baekhyun mengangguk kecil mendengar penuturan mantan kekasihnya ini. Ah, mengingat kata kekasih, Baekhyun jadi ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Yeol, apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun singkat, padat dan jelas dengan sedikit melirik Chanyeol yang melotot lucu dan tersedak kecil. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Hah .. betapa ia merindukan keidiotan namja jangkung ini.

"A-Ah, kau dengar dari siapa?" Baekhyun membuat pola tidak beraturan di sampul novelnya. "Kyungsoo." Chanyeol berdecak kecil sembari menggeleng keras.

"Kenapa kau percaya dengan omongan tukang gosip, hah?"

"Yah, aku terkejut saja. Jadi, apakah itu benar?" Baekhyun mendengus geli melihat Chanyeol yang membentuk tanda silang besar dengan kedua lengannya. Alisnya menukik tajam, dan bibir sensualnya melengkung ke bawah.

"Ceh," decih Chanyeol setengah mengejek. "Mana mau aku dengan si muka dua itu, heh?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan pedas Chanyeol. Tapi, tunggu.

"Muka dua?" Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Darimana kau tahu—ah, maksudku, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Namja manis itu memukuli bibirnya yang dengan seenaknya mengakui jika saudaranya itu bermuka dua—walau kenyataannya sih, memang begitu.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku melihat semuanya, pendek."

..

..

..

 **Flashback On.**

 _Chanyeol mengakui jika pemikiran dia masih kekanakan di umurnya yang beranjak 11 tahun. Tapi bukan berarti jika ia tidak mengetahui tentang masalah keluarga—ia sendiri mengalaminya._

 _Di hari Senin yang cerah, ia berdiri di depan pintu utama keluarga Byun. Dengan kaos hitam polos dan celana training abu-abu yang membalut kakinya, ia hendak mengetuk pintu sebelum ada suara teriakan di dalam yang membuatnya tercengang._

" _AKU MENYESAL TELAH MELAHIRKAN KAU, BAEKHYUN!"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam. Sebelah tangannya turun perlahan. Menunduk sembari menggigit pipi dalamnya, ia diam mendengarkan semuanya._

" _Lu-Luhan .."_

" _Cih, kau pikir aku mau mengakuimu sebagai saudara kembarmu?! Tentu saja Sehun lebih baik darimu, bodoh!"_

 _Namja yang tingginya melebihi anak seumurannya itu menggeram kecil. Luhan .. sudah Chanyeol tebak ia dalang dari semua ini. Lebam di tubuh kekasihnya .. mengingat itu semua membuat Chanyeol ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan. Pancaran kebencian dari sorot mata Luhan ke saudara kembarnya itu ternyata benar. Luhan selalu mengutus suruhannya untuk membully Baekhyun setiap harinya—akan tetapi selalu digagalkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia ingat, Luhan pernah memamerkan sebuah gambar yang sangat bagus—tentu saja Chanyeol ragu, mengingat Luhan sangat payah dalam hal seni. Apalagi ia tahu jika goresan itu persis milik Baekhyun. Tapi,_

" _Itu gambarmu kan, Baek?"_

" _A-Ah, tidak kok. Luhan sendiri yang menggambarnya, hehe."_

 _Mengepalkan tangannya, Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya. Satu nama lagi. Sehun. Anak angkat keluarga Byun. Luhan sangat menyukai Sehun dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun. Keluarga Byun sangat menerima datangnya Sehun, dan membuang anak kandung mereka sendiri, Baekhyun. Miris._

 _Lamunan Chanyeol buyar karena mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam._

 _PLAK!_

" _S-Sehun .."_

" _Yang diterima disini adalah aku, hyung. Jadi, keluarlah."_

" _Hahaha! Kerja bagus kau menamparnya, Hun! Kau benar-benar anak yang baik!"_

 _Kehangatan keluarga yang selama ini kekasihnya ceritakan adalah kebohongan. Di sekolah, Baekhyun dibenci karena Luhan. Ia bercerita kepada semua orang jika ia selama ini menyembunyikan masalahnya dibalik senyumannya—hell, dia hanya mencari perhatian saja. Luhan bercerita jika ini semua karena Baekhyun. Karena Luhan adalah anak populer dengan banyak penggemar, mereka merasa kehadiran Baekhyun menganggu sang pangeran saja. Membully, bahkan ada yang berniat ingin membunuhnya. Chanyeol selalu bertanya tentang bagaimana hari-harinya yang dibalas oleh Baekhyun dengan senyuman lemah._

 _Yang tersenyum adalah yang paling mematikan._

 _Yang diam adalah yang paling murni._

 _Itulah yang didapat dari pengalaman Chanyeol selama ini—eum, tidak semuanya sih. Itu hanya sudut pandang pemikirannya tentang saudara kembar itu._

" _Kalau kau ingin kekasihmu itu selamat .. PUTUSKAN CHANYEOL!"_

 _Deg._

 _A-Apa? Memutuskannya?_

 _Chanyeol yang merasa namanya disebut tersentak kaget._

" _Kenapa? AKU MENCINTAINYA, LU!"_

" _PUTUSKAN DIA ATAU CHANYEOL AKAN MENERIMA AKIBATNYA!"_

 _Rasanya dunia Chanyeol runtuh seketika. Kakinya melemas dengan keringat dingin seukuran biji jagung yang mengalir dari pelipisnya._

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

 _Klek!_

 _Chanyeol menatap kosong sosok Baekhyun yang sedang membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tubuh yang lebam dimana-mana. Baekhyun terlihat tersentak kaget melihat kehadirannya, lalu ia menatap datar Chanyeol._

" _Hai Baek—"_

" _Kita putus, Yeol."_

 _Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun termakan omongan Luhan barusan._

" _A-Apa maksudmu? Kenapa—" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya, berusaha membuat otaknya bekerja kembali. Jika ia menolaknya, maka Baekhyun akan semakin tersiksa. Jika ia menerimanya, maka konsekuensinya adalah hatinya yang merasakan kekosongan._

 _Tapi, kali ini saja. Ia tidak boleh egois._

"— _baiklah." Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, sedikit mengintip siluet Luhan, Sehun, dan Nyonya Byun dari balik tubuh Baekhyun yang kelihatannya terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan._

' _Maafkan aku, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu, Baek,' batin Chanyeol. Ia berbalik, meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Byun tanpa sepatah kata pun._

 **Flashback Off.**

* * *

" **Ceritamu adalah dongengku sebelum tidur. Tatapanmu adalah sinar rembulan bagiku. Suaramu terdengar seperti alunan musik di telingaku. Sentuhanmu adalah zat adiktif untukku."**

* * *

Yixing, teman sebangku Baekhyun menatap bingung namja manis itu yang sedari tadi menopangkan dagunya, menggoreskan pensilnya di halaman paling belakang buku tulisnya. Beruntung Song _sonsaengnim_ tidak melihat Baekhyun yang tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya.

"Baek, kau kenapa?" bisik Yixing sembari menyenggol siku kanan Baekhyun. Yang dipanggil menoleh sebentar, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa." balasnya. Yixing mengusap wajahnya. Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Khas seorang Byun Baekhyun sekali. Ia mengendikkan bahunya, kembali memperhatikan Song _sonsaengnim_ dengan malas.

Jika Yixing tahu, sebenarnya Baekhyun tadi panik, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Dan .. ia takut jika Yixing membaca apa yang ia tuliskan barusan.

..

 _ **'Bisakah kita mengulang dari awal lagi?'**_

Aw, manis sekali.

..

..

..

Baekhyun mendengus, "Hujan sialan," umpatnya kesal. Hujan deras lagi-lagi mengguyur kota Seoul disaat yang tidak tepat. Bisa saja dia menerjang hujan, dengan konsekuensi ia akan jatuh sakit. Ah, lebih baik dia diam disini dulu saja. Lagipula, dia tidak ingin pulang. Mendengar bentakan Ibunya dan pukulan Luhan .. huh, sudahlah. Sehun? Oh, dia sekarang sedang menimba ilmu di negeri bambu, China.

Sret.

Mata Baekhyun bergerak kecil melihat ada sebuah payung putih di depannya. Mendongak, ia menatap manik kelam kesukaannya itu dengan senang.

"Hai, Baek. Berminat untuk pulang bareng?" tawar Chanyeol sembari menaik turunkan alisnya. Baekhyun mengetukkan ujung sepatunya, berpikir. Setelahnya ia mengangguk kecil. Yang lebih tinggi memekik senang, lalu membuka payungnya.

"Ayo," ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap mantan kekasihnya yang semakin tampan itu. Dengan payung putih, poni yang dinaikkan sehingga menampilkan dahinya, tatapan tajam namun lembut jika dilihat lebih dalam, hidung bangir, dan bibir sensual yang menampilkan senyuman tulus itu membuat ia merasakan ada banyak kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya. Geli, namun menyenangkan.

"Ish, aku tahu aku tampan, Baek. Tapi kau bisa mengagumi wajah tampanku nanti saja, oke?" Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya ketika mendengar kalimat narsis Chanyeol barusan. Chanyeol nyengir lebar sembari menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Park," sinis Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya bertaut erat dengan tangan kiri Chanyeol, sedangkan tangan kanan Chanyeol menggenggam erat payungnya. Hangat.

"Tapi kau lama, Park Baekhyun." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas bergerak untuk mencubit kecil pinggang yang lebih tinggi. "Margaku Byun. Sejak kapan menjadi Park, hah?!" ujar Baekhyun tidak terima.

Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun, "Beberapa tahun lagi—" Ia berbisik rendah tepat di telinga Baekhyun. "—kau akan menggunakan margaku." lanjutnya dengan memberikan sedikit jilatan sensual di telinga kanan yang lebih pendek.

 _Loading_..

Chanyeol mengernyit melihat pipi Baekhyun yang memerah sempurna. Menyeringai, ia mencuri ciuman singkat di pipi merah Baekhyun.

Cup.

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. Pipinya semakin memerah. "A .. Apa?" gumamnya terbata. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Ia berlari menembus hujan dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah terkena hujan dan panggilan Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk kembali.

"SIAL!" umpatnya malu teredam oleh hujan. Ia menunduk dalam, sebelum merasakan jika hujan tidak lagi menerpa dirinya. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang tampak marah disampingnya.

"KAU BODOH?!" bentak Chanyeol kesal. "Kau bisa sakit, Baek!" Ia mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Maaf. Tapi itukan salahmu yang seenaknya menci .. umku!" sergah Baekhyun setengah tidak terima. Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun tepat di matanya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar kembali berjalan dengannya di bawah payung putih miliknya. Baekhyun menunduk. Yah .. sepertinya Chanyeol marah.

..

..

..

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kepada Chanyeol yang masih saja diam sedari tadi. Dengan anggukan canggung, Baekhyun berbalik hendak memasuki rumahnya.

"Baek."

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Ap—hmpt!" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika Chanyeol menciumnya tepat di bibir dengan ganas. Payung putih yang digenggam Chanyeol terjatuh, membuat hujan mengguyur tubuh mereka berdua. Kedua tangan Baekhyun memegang bahu Chanyeol erat, sedangkan Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan sebelah tangannya lagi melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dengan erat. Kepala yang lebih tinggi miring ke kanan, berusaha menyesap belahan sensual milik mantan kekasihnya ini. Ia menghisap, menggigit dan menjilat bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan. Keduanya memejamkan mata, merasakan kehangatan yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

"Hnngh—" Baekhyun mengernyit ketika lidah Chanyeol masuk, mengabsen deretan gigi dan mengajak gulat lidah miliknya. Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher yang lebih tinggi, berusaha mencari pegangan agar tidak jatuh. Saliva keduanya mengalir—bukti jika mereka berciuman dengan sangat hebat.

Mereka tidak menyadari, di lantai atas kediaman Byun, ada yang melihat mereka dengan penuh amarah. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat.

"Sialan kau."

* * *

" **Badai memang masih menerjang kita. Namun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan genggamanku denganmu,** _ **honey**_ _."_

* * *

 **..**

 **\- To Be Continued -**

 **..**

* * *

[A/N] :

Balas review disini ya, soalnya kalau PM jarang dibaca—NYOHOHO.

 **danactebh :** Ini sudah dilanjut ;) Semoga puas ya .. Oh gak papa kok, santai aja wkwkwk~ Saya juga sering begituu~ Terima kasih sudah mau review /cium Chanyeol/.

 **HeeKyuMin91 :** Lah, Kyungsoo dari dulu emang mencurigakan kok -_- /dibunuh/. Tapi tenang, dia baik kok. Enggak kok hahaha XD Tetap ChanBaek. Ini sudah dilanjut ;) Semoga puas ya .. Terima kasih sudah mau review /sungkeman/.

 **xiuxiumin :** Ini sudah dilanjut ;) Semoga puas ya .. Terima kasih sudah mau review /bagi-bagi tiket konser/.

Nah, gimana ceritanya? Aneh ya? Gaje ya? Maaf—mweheee. Terima kasih yang sudah review, favorite dan follow FF ini ya. SAYA PADAMU MUAAAH~!

Jadi, berminat untuk review?


End file.
